Hand Check! revised
by ZombieSparda24
Summary: Dante and Nero have feelings for each other but the other doesn't know that. And what's a laptop gotta do with this! Read and review. Deleted the old one. Sorry, but it had to go. Butt sex, Yaoi, two guys having sex..so read at your own risk. No flames!


**Hand check (revised) **

**I do NOT own Devil May Cry. I did this story because I'm a pervert and I receive no profit from it. :3**

**Enjoy…I hope! And please read the author's note after the story. Please? ;.;**

It was a windy, yet warm, summer night. The trees gently swaying as the wind forced them to move continually throughout the night. There wasn't much happening in the city, which was rare for the devil infested place. Yet, tonight was a marvelous night for our favorite devil hunter: Dante. He enjoyed these times; it was so relaxing. Trish and Lady were miles away on a mission making it peaceful in the shop. He felt like it was a good time to head to bed early as a persistent breeze flowed into the 'Devil May Cry' office from the open windows. Days like these seemed to come by more often ever since Nero came to live with him. The kid had needed a place to stay after the savior incident. The locals started to become wary of him, so being the nice guy he is, Dante, who has been harboring feelings for the boy, welcomed him with open arms. Speaking of the young teen, Nero walked into the shop with a pizza in hand.

Dante planted his feet on the floor and sat straight up in his chair. The wind blew the kid's musky, yet sweet, scent all around the spacious room. Nero dropped Blue Rose onto the beat up coffee table and placed Red Queen against the wall by Rebellion. Dante secretly watched the young slayer move throughout the office with his icy blue eyes.

"Hey, old man," Nero greeted while taking off his trench coat and hoodie. " Got'ya some dinner." He placed the pizza on the desk.

"Thanks kid," Dante smirked. He grabbed a slice from the white greasy box and devoured it in seconds.

Nero witnessed the sight, not even surprised by how fast the older hunter ate the cheesy pizza slice; he's witnessed it one too many times for it to disturb him.

"Not like you need it anyway, old man." Nero chuckled, sitting down on the old leather couch.

The young slayer leaned over and grabbed the laptop he had bought for himself with the money he received on a well-paid mission. They didn't need the computer, but Nero just thought it would be nice to have some form of entertainment.

Dante observed the kid as he ate another slice of the mouth watering creation in his hands. He was starting to become suspicious of Nero. The kid was constantly glued to that piece of technology. Dante's curiosity got the best of him, so he decided to snoop through the laptop sometime. He needed to know what was occupying his Nero for so long!

Standing up, Dante grabbed the leftovers and headed into the kitchen to place the slices inside the empty and dirty fridge. He walked back out into the office. "Hey, kid," Dante said, grabbing the youth's attention." I'm going to bed."

Nero looked up from the hidden computer screen with a light blush. "O-okay! Night, Dante."

When the kid blushed and said Dante's name in that soft voice, he had to rush upstairs. The teen didn't know the effect he had on the elder. Dante would have made a move on the youngster, but Nero seemed straight. Even though he didn't show any affection towards the ladies, Dante still felt he preferred them over men any day.

The older slayer flopped on his lumpy old mattress. He needed to form some plan to obtain that laptop. The best way to achieve his goal would have to be sneaking out when the kid went to bed.

XxXxXx

An hour later Dante could hear faint footsteps moving down the hallway. He waited until he was certain the kid was asleep.

XxXxXx

Dante searched for the laptop, only taking him a good ten minutes to find it charging on the kitchen counter.

Walking to the kitchen counter Dante noticed the 'power' button on the side of the computer; he turned it on after opening the expensive contraption, wincing a bit as the bright screen blinded him before his eyes adjusted.

Moments later the screensaver appeared, Dante knew it was time to check 'Recent History'. He went to the internet and observed the many sites the kid had been on, recently. Damn, if Dante didn't think the kid was gay before, he sure did now! The pictures Dante viewed were of older men pleasuring young teens. 'Nero must have an older guy fetish or something,' Dante thought, opening up several videos. The erotic movies displayed a lean, thin, and completely naked teen tied to a large bed. A muscular man with a slightly hairy chest moved on top of a young boy. The man was most likely in his late twenties, early thirties. Suddenly the man began to pound into the boy's tight entrance, moaning loudly as he snapped his hips quickly into the hot tunnel that gave him pleasure. The teen moaned and whimpered as the muscular man began to bite and kiss his flushed skin. Minutes later, the two males shot ropes of cum onto each other.

Dante was stunned. He sat down in chair by the kitchen table. "Just take a deep breath, Dante. That was nothing! Who am I kidding, that was nothing close to what I was expecting. What's with all the muscular old dudes? I figured Nero to be the one in control. He could have himself a young stud to fuck, at least somebody close to his age!"

Dante stood up from the chair and headed back to his room. He had to catch Nero in the act; he needed to know what the hell the kid wants! Maybe he liked being dominated. He liked being the bitch. Dante was so confused. Tomorrow night he'll sneak out and catch the kid…he had to!

XxXxXx

The next night Dante had gone to 'bed' early. He waited an hour in his room before sneaking out to catch the perverted teen. He made his way quietly down the hallway. The floors squeaked in protest as his weight moved slowly over them. The older slayer finally crouched at the top of the stairs, making sure he was hidden. He lean forward and peeked over the railing to see the most beautiful sight in the world. His heart stopped immediately when he caught sight of Nero masturbating. The kid was seated with his back against the arm rest of the leather couch. His black muscle shirt was pushed up his toned chest, showing his pink, erect nipples. The young slayer's pants were pulled to his knees as he softly rubbed his harden cock. The laptop played the same movie that Dante had watched the night before.

Nero bit his swollen lip as his Devil Bringer fisted his pulsating member. In each quick pump of his arm, Nero would slightly pinch at the redden head and slide down the shaft, towards a small patch of white hair that decorated the base of his erection.

"Mmgah, D-Dante!" Nero groaned as his human hand gently squeezed his balls. He needed the elder, badly. This was fantastic, but Nero needed the real thing.

Dante's jaw seemed to hit the floor after what he heard; Nero had just moaned his name. 'Does this mean the kid wants me?' Dante thought as he continued to watch Nero pump his cock.

"Oh fuck, Dante..fuck me," Nero moaned, getting closer to release. He began to arch his back off the couch, stroking his cock faster as the pre-cum made an excellent lube at the moment. The boy knew he was so close. He could feel his stomach and balls tightening. Picturing the elder touching him or fucking him always made him aroused. He would dream about riding Dante's massive cock, and he would dream about pleasuring the other and make him feel intense pleasure. He had to tell Dante his feelings, even though he would be rejected, or thrown out of the shop. He had to man up and tell him.

Dante watched as the teen began to moan louder and claw at the furniture. The teen's toes curled as he squirted his cum on his abs and chin.

That scene turned the older man into goo.

Dashing to his bedroom to relieve himself of the obvious bulge in his boxers the slayer quickly got to work with images of the teen in his room. Dante couldn't fight off the urge to claim the kid as his own. 'Damn, Nero, you've got me hard as a rock,' he pulled down his boxers and began pumping his own erection.

After dumping his load into his hand, the elder cleaned up and went to bed. He needed this time to think.

XxXxXx

It was the middle of the afternoon as Dante sat at his desk and stared at the same couch Nero had masturbated on the night before. The kid had no idea the elder had caught him. In a way, Dante wanted to be caught by the teen; he could have told the young slayer his feelings-then the two could've had hot, sweaty sex on the old couch. That wasn't the case at all, Dante wanted Nero to be _his_ already and be done with this bullshit.

Dante moved his crystal blue eyes to the front windows, observing the dark clouds. He knew there was a storm coming, and he liked it. Thunder made him relax because it reminded him of countless battles he had fought over the years; the loud cracks it made sounded all too familiar, kind of like swords clashing together.

Just as the rain poured down on the large, old building, Nero walked down the stairs with a navy blue muscle shirt covering his toned chest and abs; he also donned a pair of black boxer briefs that outlined his flaccid cock in a way that made Dante want to drool. 'Is the kid asking to get fucked into next week?' Dante thought, trying his best to conceal the noticeable bulge in his tight red pants which is starting to become quite the task.

The youngster had just taken a shower, his hair smelled of strawberries - courtesy of Dante's 'manly' shampoo; Dante said it was manly anyway. The kid's skin was also moist from just bathing moments ago. He looked delicious.

'Come on old man, take the damn bait' Nero growled to himself. The youngster thought seducing the elder would be the best way to get a reaction from him, whether it be a punch in the face, or a kiss on the lips. Nero moved to lie on the couch. He then began to slide his Devil Bringer under his shirt to rub small circles on his stomach after he got comfy in front of the television. He then nonchalantly pulled his shirt off, stating to the elder that it was too hot in the office. The quick prick of the cool breeze that drifted from the open windows caused his caramel colored nipples to harden. 'How can you pass this up, Dante,' Nero murmured under his breath. The teen pretended to watch some action movie that played on the million year old television, while his Bringer's claws moved under the waistband of his boxer briefs.

This was killing Dante. He wanted nothing more than to pounce on the teen and make him moan and whimper until he passed out. He was at his limit, this desire to claim the young devil was overpowering. 'Fuck it, this kid is all mine!' Dante growled, he stood up from his desk and watched Nero continue his little show.

"Kid, stop what you're doing if you want to feel your ass in the morning!" Dante bellowed.

"What the hell crawled up your ass?" Nero asked, moving his human hand along his sides, feeling the soft, smooth, exquisite flesh that covered his muscular frame.

Dante smirked, "Trust me kid, there's nothing up my ass, but.." he quickly moved so he was standing beside the young slayer, "…there will be something very large and hard up yours."

Nero was shocked to say the least; he didn't expect the elder to say those words. The teen didn't want to admit it, but those words turned him on more than anything.

"Y-you actually want me?" Nero stuttered, his eyes were clouded with lust, which gave him that innocent look Dante craved for.

"You're such an idiot. Of course I want you! I fell in love that day you kicked me in the face," Dante announced as he remembered the Fortuna mission. What a great mission that was…

'Did he just say love?'

Nero was stunned, this man he has been crushing on for a long time had just revealed his feelings- and those feelings were good. The teen really wanted the elder now. He sat up on the couch and eyed the elder man, trying his best to calculate the other's emotions. The thing about Nero is, he was a very good listener, and that night he had 'got off' he knew Dante was there. The elder slayer wasn't as quiet as he thought he was. Thank you, squeaky floor!

Nero began to rub his thighs as he eyed Dante with his lust filled orbs. His cock was starting to harden at the thought of Dante watching him stroke himself on this very couch.

"Dante, did you enjoy the show," Nero spoke in a soft voice. His light blue eyes never left the older slayer's; he even used those long white bangs to hide his playful eyes.

Now Dante was confused. He never remembered seeing any show recently. 'What is the kid talk-' Dante paused mid-thought. 'He couldn't have seen me. Oh shit, he must have _heard_ me,' he sighed. The great slayer had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. 'I have got to put some rugs on those floors!'

Dante gave a devilish grin. "Why of course I enjoyed it," he chuckled. The older devil hunter could see the rather large tent in the teen's boxers. Nero moaned as the sensitive head rubbed against his briefs; his cock was resting on his left thigh, just waiting to be played with. Dante fell to his knees in front of the boy, and he leaned up and cupped the youth's angelic face. He rubbed his thumb over the boy's cheek, just below those enticing eyes. Roaming his calloused, yet soft hands through white locks Dante leaned forward, closing the distance between him and the teen. Nero gasped as Dante smashed their lips together. The elder used his tongue to probe the teen's lips, asking for entrance. Nero opened his mouth, allowing Dante to suck on his tongue, and to taste all around the inside of his mouth. The teen moaned when Dante rubbed his leaking erection through his boxers. He needed to release a load, his balls ached from too much blood flow; his manhood felt as if it would burst if it grew anymore.

Dante released the kid's mouth while he started to pull down the boxers so he could finally see his prize. A sly smirk came to his face as the teen's cock sprang up from the confines of his underwear and slapped against his stomach. The elder stripped Nero of his shirt as well and discarded it somewhere in the messy office.

Now that his object of desire was completely naked Dante began to stroke the young slayer's entire erection. He brought his head down and gave a timid lick to the cock's mushroom head. This was Dante's first time doing anything with another guy, so he wasn't sure if he would like the taste of another's cock, but with that first lick, he knew giving the kid an amazing blow job would be easy!

Moving his lips down the shaft slowly, the stubble on his chin tickled the sensitive flesh. He moved back up and began to lick a trail down Nero's hard cock, following the pulsating vein on the bottom. Dante was amazed, the kid's dick was like a steel rod, yet it was smooth and soft like a baby's bottom.

Nero moaned loudly and started to thrust into that warm, wet mouth. He was soon stopped by strong hands holding his hips down. He groaned because wanted to cum so teen looked down and stared as his cock would disappear, then reappear seconds later with saliva covering it.

Dante deep throated like a champ; his nose collided with soft, white curls; Nero's manhood striking the back of his throat. The elder released the teen's slender hips and allowed for the youngster to skull-fuck him. Nero gripped Dante's slightly shaggy, white hair, and gave several thrust into that slippery hole. He could feel himself hit Dante's throat. The elder could easily tell the kid was about to give him his load; the boy's dick would twitch, and his thrusts became sloppy and fast.

"Dante, I'm cu-cumming. Ahhh!" Nero gasped, giving the elder no time to pull away as he shot five warm, white ropes of cum down Dante's hungry mouth.

The older man pulled away satisfied with the result of his first, and definitely not last, blow job. "Damn, Nero…you taste better than any pizza or strawberry sundae," he said, moving to give a passionate kiss to the panting teen.

They both pulled away, lack of oxygen sucked during moments like these.

Dante chuckled at the worn out look Nero gave him. The kid was still panting from that orgasm and that mind blowing kiss.

"Don't give me that look kid, you're not done yet," Dante proclaimed, grabbing the naked teen and carrying him bridal style to his bedroom.

"D-Dante, put me down," Nero growled, punching the elder's back. "Did ya hear me, old man? I'm capable of walking..."

The older devil hunter ignored his lover's yelling and continued to his bedroom. He arrived to his door and kicked it open, almost taking it off the hinges. He dropped the teen on the bed, and he soon followed as dirty images of Nero underneath him, moaning and groaning like a little whore, ran through his mind. Dante went straight to work and undressed himself, taking a long time getting all the countless belts off! 'Why did I get this fucking vest with so many damn buckles!' Dante yelled at himself for being so stupid when it came to clothing. Next outfit he purchases will consist of just his red denim pants!

Finally free from his clothing Dante moved on his hands and knees over the sexy teen- _his_ sexy teen. Dante kissed Nero's lips, and then moved to bite and suck the exposed neck. He sucked hard and long, leaving large purple bruises along the teen's neck, chest, and some around his naval.

"Dante, I need you. Now." Nero shuddered, he needed that long, thick cock up his entrance.

Dante grinned. "You want me now, with no preparation at all?" He didn't want to hurt the kid.

"Yes, just fuck me already. I've waited long enough."

Dante didn't need to be told twice, but he was going to prep him some even if the kid protested. He flipped the teen onto his knees; doggy-style was always his favorite. He gripped the teen's butt cheeks so he could get a clear view of his asshole. Nero whimpered continually as his asshole was assaulted. Dante moved his head to the hairless ass, licking at the puckered hole. He needed to lube the kid up, so this was the best way. The elder began to spit on the teen's entrance. After probing his fingers inside Nero's ass and licking some more, Dante pulled away from that wonderful ass and placed his own throbbing erection at the teen's hole. He slid his manhood up and down that slick entrance, not entering just yet.

"Nero…" He purred in the teen's ear, "...are you ready?" he asked, making sure Nero indeed wanted this.

"Yes." Nero turned his head to stare lovingly at Dante, his lover and virginity-taker.

Dante nodded and pushed the head of his cock inside the teen. Nero winced and groaned at the intrusion. The elder moved slowly inside that perfect entrance, not wanting to hurt the young slayer. Once he was fully sheathed inside Nero he waited for the boy to adjust.

"M-move," Nero moaned, pulling his arms back to spread his ass cheeks apart for the more experienced slayer.

Dante pulled out so the head of his erection was still inside before he snapped his hips forward. He hit the kid's prostate head on countless times, eliciting loud cries of pleasure from the panting teen underneath him.

"Fuck-Dante, harder!"

"You like this fat cock don't you, Nero?" he asked, purring the kid's name by the teen's ear that was hidden by white hair.

"I _love_ your c-cock, Dante," Nero cried in pleasure. The side of his face was pushed into a feather-filled pillow as Dante placed a strong hand on the other side; it didn't hurt the teen, the show of dominance just made the young slayer's cock twitch with want.

Dante picked Nero's narrow hips off the bed so he could stroke the teen's neglected member. He was about to shoot his load soon. His humping started to speed up, his balls tightening more with each thrust as they slapped against the young devil's ass.

Nero was close, he could feel the thick veins on the massive member that was sheathed inside his hole. He felt his release coming, and the large hand on his dick made it come quicker.

"I'm c-cumming!" Nero screamed when his cum shot into Dante's hand.

Nero's walls clenched and squeezed his dick like a vacuum. He pushed as far as his hips would allow and spilled his seed inside that tight entrance. He pulled out and watched as his seed leaked out and ran down the boy's thighs. Moving to the side of the young man Dante collapsed onto the bed and pulled Nero with him. He combed his long fingers through the other slayer's hair while smiling in satisfaction. Nero curled into his side, resting his head on Dante's well-sculpted torso.

Dante gave a heartwarming smile. "Love ya." He kissed Nero's sweaty forehead.

"I know," he laughed. Nero felt complete, he finally got what he wanted, and he wasn't about to let that go; he'd fight anything and everything for this man, and he knew Dante would do the same for him…

**Okay, that's it. I just wanted to fix some things in it. Didn't fix everything but I tried to change the very, very, very noticeable things ^_^ Fixing everything would've probably killed me or it would've taken me days seeing how this isn't very good. I've been busy lately with work and school. Those of you who have been waiting for the last Stadium Lights chapter…that's going to be a few more weeks. Sorry, I just need to have time to sit down and actually work on it. My mojo for that story has vanished and I need to get it back. D: but School won't last forever so don't worry. :D**

**Also I like to tell you that somebody was out there plagiarizing my work from my story I'll Make You Mine. So I give thanks to Nefarious Seraph 13 for finding it and letting me know. Also thanks to Temperance Nova for having my back. I just thought that out of all the great authors on this site…you pick me? My stupid story? Muhahaha you so crazy!**

**Wow, I need to shut up. Review if you like...they do make me smile. And to those who put my other stories on their favorites list…please let me know why ya liked the story or something! :D Don't be shy!**


End file.
